


The things he treasured

by Indigoblau



Series: Fragments of a Caleidoscope [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Poly, lazy day, pure happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: The boys being domestic and in love.





	The things he treasured

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my two boys Kai and Kaito.  
> Because whenever I remember being with them, I smile,  
> and I feel loved, even if we mostly spend our days like this.  
> I had the urge to write this because they are so far away.

It was a lazy afternoon, the air was heavy with summer heath and the presence of lazy people enjoying their free time.  
Matsukawa sat on his computer, playing a game he had only recently discovered, and now and then, between the clicking of his keyboard and mouse, he spoke to no one in particular about what he saw, a character he liked or an item he had won.  
On the sofa next to the window laid Iwaizumi, fighting a fight of his own while he tried to stay awake.  
He had been working like an idiot the last few days so he could take today off.  
The many sleepreduced nights combined with the summers heath made him feel drained and ready to nod off any moment.  
On the other side of the sofa with Iwaizumis feet in his lap was Hanamaki, reading a comic he had just bought.  
From time to time he was laughing softly.  
On the bed on the other side of the room laid Oikawa, soundly asleep.

As time passed, the scene didn't change much, save for a few words now and then,  
Hanamaki leaving for the bathroom and Iwaizumi grunting upon being moved when the latter returned and claimed the spot on the sofa again.

It was already late afternoon when Oikawa woke, eyes heavy with slumber, into this peaceful moment.  
He rubbed at his eyes and with a yawn he disappeared into their kitchen.  
A few moments later he reappeared with a tray and four cups, each one clearly their owners'.  
They were filled with the ice-tea, volleyball-shaped ice-cubes clinking against the each other, producing the sweet sound of tranquil summers.

Oikawa placed the tray on the little table in front of the sofa were Iwaizumi slept, having lost his fight against sleep a few minutes ago.  
Hanamaki looked over his comic and squeaked in surprise as his eyes fell upon the brought refreshment.  
As Oikawa gave him the cup with the flowerish pattern he stole a little kiss from his boyfriend and for a second their eyes met, content and loving.  
Matsukawa, curious what possibly could have caused Hanamakis delight had teared his eyes from the screen and he as well was met with soft lips and a warm smile, as well as the welcome cool from the ice-tea shimmering through the tetris-cubes on his glass.  
Oikawa left the cup with the black and white Skyline and the godzilla on it for Iwaizumi to take when he'd wake up and took his own, unsurprisinlgy alienish one and feast himself with the slightly sweet liquid.  
After, he went over to Matsukawa, placing his chin on the others shoulder and draping his arms around his waist, slightly uncofortable because of the chair seperating him from his lovers back.  
For the time after, he watched Matsukawa play, now and then commenting on what he saw.

It took another hour for Iwaizumi zu wake up, too, yawning and stretching his his arms over his head, causing his muscles to flex and Hanamaki to smile behind his now almost finished comic.  
Iwaizumi sat up, pressing a chaste kiss to Hanamakis temple before noticing the cup in front of him.  
The ice-tea had lost its coolnest, yet the raven-haired man enjoyed being greeted by it.  
A few words were spoken, soft laughs and fond smiles changed between each other, before they, once again, fell into the routine of the lazy afternoon.

Iwaizumi went and brought the now empty cups to their kitchen, placing them in their washing machine before returning to the others.  
He stopped as he reached the door, his eyes searching for each of his beloved boyfriends, a content smile on his lips.  
One may thought that he was frustrated spending his long-awaited free day like this, sleeping and being lazy.  
But to Iwazumi, this was perfect.  
Sure, he enjoyed going out with them as well, last weekend they had went to the zoo and it had been and adventure on its own with Hanamaki refusing to leave the rabbits in the kids section at all while Matsukawa tried to climb into the water with the dolphins.  
But all in all, it didn't exactly matter what they were doing as long as they were together.  
He loved those lazy days just as much as he loved the action ones,  
just being in the same room than them and feeling the atmosphere of contentness made his heart flutter.  
A laugh now and then, waking up to find an ass-warm glass of this gross peppermint-ice-tea Oikawa loved to no end, Matsukawas stupid ramble about whatever-the-hell-gremlin he was fighting at the moment, soft touches and kisses and smiles.  
This was happiness.  
And he was happy to being able to experience them.  
And even if this day may found and end with all of them watching one of Hanamkis stupidly romantic movies, even if he had to wake up way too soon on the other day to go to work again,  
it was worth it.  
Because he knew upon returning to the small apartment he called home, they would wait for him.  
The things he treasured most.  
And Iwaizumi wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
